kassithefandomcom-20200213-history
Hurrethe
Geography Hurrethe, is a large country, about 20,000 square miles. The country is bordered to the northwest by the Black Mountains of Az-Korethi ("Harsh Giant Lands"); to the north by the dwarven kingdom of Dhogari; to the northeast by the high orc lands of Ak-Azkobaq; to the east by the Ter-Mith B ay; to the southeast by the small city-state of Jow-Hadan; to the south by the Ar-Qereth Jungle; and to the west by her sister-nation of Kassithe. The western part of the country consists of grasslands and the fertile valleys of the upper and lower forks of the Zath-Ronta. This section of the country is well-irrigated like its neighbor, but unlike Kassithe, the farmers are almost exclusively human. In the center of the country sits the capital city of Aswayde, enrichened by the copper, silver and gold mines in the nearby foothills. Along the coast are numerous fishing villages and seaports (including the large port city of Ugarit). Badlands The Badlands are a particularly dry, windblown region of western Hurrethe, forming the boundary with neighboring Kassithe. Generally inhospitable to most races, it is the territory of a particularly nasty tribe of gnolls and their xvart thralls. Although it only takes two days to cross, travelers are advised to pass this region in large groups or caravans. Smaller groups may be seen as easy marks by the native inhabitants. Locations Specific locations within Hurrethe include: * Aswayde, the capital city. This city is rich from the wealth of metals mined from the nearby Ar-Qereth foothills, and is home to the ruling class and the powerful Dii'Duuresu merchant guild. * Ugarit. This is the major port city of Hurrethe. There are smaller port towns and villages in the country, but Ugarit tends to be the center of seaborne trade for the country, and is therefore under the control of the Dii'Duuresu. Climate Western Hurrethe's climate is similar to Kassithe's: arid subtropical. The land wouldn't be hospitable if it weren't for human ingenuity in creating irrigation canals to keep their crops watered. In the east, however, rain becomes more frequent thanks to storms coming from the south and east. In the summer, this region becomes quite humid. Demographics Hurrethe has a population of roughly 300,000. 90% are humans, however it is an important trading partner with the other nations, so most races and cultures can be found in the major cities, at least as travelers if not outright residents. Most residents live in the two large cities or in the numerous coastal towns and villages, the population in the farming region to the west is fairly sparse. Society Hurrethe grew as a nation side-by-side with Kassithe, and shares many cultural similarities. Both countries speak Common, both worship the same pantheon, and both engage in similar cultural and artistic endeavors. However, Hurrethe is more focused on trade and the acquisition of wealth. The social alignment of Hurrethe is Neutral. It is a safe enough place to live, but you had better be able to take care of yourself. The culture has little room for laggards. Economy Although there are agricultural holdings in the west, the economy is fueled by two key industries: mining in the outskirts of Aswayde; and extensive trade with the other countries in the Cradle of Aruru and along the Ter-Mith Bay. Virtually anything that exists can be found in the port city of Ugarit (for a price, of course). Government Hurrethe is ruled differently than Kassithe. There is a ruling class, but they have a laissez-faire approach to governing and really act like a large commercial entity. Their power is split with the Dii'Duuresu merchant guild, whose primarily role is the governing of commerce. The guild funds the militias, who have the primary mission of keeping the roads clear and the cities in peace so trade can occur. International Relations Hurrethe, being a cultural twin, has good relations with Kassithe. Because of its reliance on trade, it also has decent relations with all the other nations in the region. Even the minotaurs travel to Hurrethe ports, trading raw obsidian and gemstones for items they cannot produce on their own island (like the lumber they need to construct their ships). The biggest threat to the country comes from sea-dwelling races like sahuagin and locathah, these fish-men don't care for boats and will attack any ship foolish enough to drop their guard. Return to Geography & Cultures